Dance To The Music
by Devilishly-Charming
Summary: [OneShot]After Hermione got into a big fight with her dad she ran away for good, with all of her dad’s money. She made new friends and works in a club downtown London. What if our favorite Slytherin comes up?


Dance To The Music, Songfic - The Boogie That Be ( Black Eyes Peas )

Summary: Summer before 7th year, Hermione's mother is dead and her dad . After she got into a big fight and was raped she ran away for good, with all of her dad's money. She made new friends and works in a club downtown London. What she didn't expect was a certain blonde haired Slytherin to turn up.

Disclaimer: all the characters belong rightfully to J.K. Rowling, the song belongs to the Black Eyed Peas. So I don't own a thing, expect for this story and Kyra and Sky.

---

(Computerized police sirens)  
Yo' you hear dem' sirens  
I know you hear em  
Don't get scared

"Two?" She said to the lad that stood in front of the bar. He nodded his head. She twirled around the bottle in her hands and poured two glasses of whiskey. Then set it down on top of the bar. She grinned at him and took the money from him. A blonde haired girl came up to the bar with behind her a black-haired man trailing after her "Yo, you up to some dancing girl?" you could see that she was defiantly familiar with the girl from behind the bar.

Grinning the girl from behind the bar looked at the blonde "You know I only always am Kyra, but I'm still working!". Kyra pouted slightly. She was about to protest when the arms of the man behind her went around her waist "Relax Kitten, you know she can't do anything about it. But Hermione could always get us some free drinks, don't you think Mione?" He said while he looked at the girl in question.

Hermione laughed at that and pushed her red streaked hair, which was tamed now and past her shoulders, out of her way "You know me Sky, if I wouldn't give you two free drinks I would step out of my believes." she said while she filled three glasses with some strong stuff. She gave them their glasses, they cheered and drunk it up. "We're gonna dance, if your done here come find us okay?" Kyra said grinning from ear to ear. Hermione rolled her eyes "Go on you two, don't let me take all you fun out of this evening." She said before they walked off.

It ain't 5-0 (naw)  
That's the funk yo' (yeah)  
Don't act like you didn't know (nuh)  
It's just the way it goes (yeah)  
When you messin' with the funk (yeah)  
You bumpin' in ya' trunk (yeah)  
You know it's what you want (yeah)  
So just bump the bump da' bump  
Bump bump it up

When they disappeared into the crowd she shook her head and went back to work. She enjoyed this type of work and what was a good plus point was that nobody she would know would ever get here, or atleast, that was what she thought. That made it for her simple to just act like herself, and not the know-it-all-bookworm she pretended to be when she was in Hogwarts. She had always loved to party, but she was never allowed because her parents didn't want her to do that. So she always buried herself into books. 'Not really an unpleasant way, I can always get lost in books.' she thought. Her train of thought was broken by a voice that stated that he wanted a fire whiskey.

The bar was a round one in the middle of the dance floor, so it was possible to serve on the other side. At that moment she had been standing with her back to that side, but when she heard the voice she didn't even have to turn around to know who that was. Because she had recognized the voice almost immediately. So she took her time to fill up nine glasses with beer and gave them to the person that wanted them. She put the money away and then grabbed the bottle with fire whiskey and filled a glass with it. Turning around she sat the glass on the bar before the bleaching blonde man, who was correctly with his back against the bar.

Bounce boo, to the boogie that be  
You know I, want you to come boogie with me  
We can, dip let it slide right all night  
It's time to be wild, freestyle

Hermione licked over her suddenly dry lips before she spoke up "One fire whiskey for the bouncing ferret.". She smirked when he turned around really fast, ready to ask how she would know that. A look of surprise and something she couldn't place flicked through his eyes. But it was gone as quickly as it came and a sneer took place. "Ahh, our own mudblood Granger, what the fuck are you doing here?"

She leaned against the bar with her hands and scowled "That would be 'none of your fucking business' Malfoy, but if you want to know, I'm working here." She couldn't help but grin when she noticed he was checking her out. She thanked Merlin that she put on her tight black leather pants and a curve-fitting red shirt instead of something else. "What? No nasty comeback, your loosing your touch Malfoy." she purred. His eyes, darked with a slight hint of lust, snapped back to her face.

It's on 'n' poppin', Ain't no stoppin' us from rockin'  
From tonight to ten o'clock in the morning  
Got labels knockin' (sign it now)  
Fuck em, go call them cops and  
watch dem' pigs walk and start boppin'  
Heads to what that DJ droppin'  
He play funk pump 'n' hip-hoppin'  
Breakin' laws, yeah' culture shockin'  
We be pop lockin' and moshin'  
I get down and grove to cuts (yeah)  
Check mark art of moving butts (ah' huh)  
Nowadays cats is scared to dance (that's right)  
This beat bangs, (whooo!)  
Here's my chance  
Come on girl let's go out there  
Dance on the floor, (haaaaaaaaa)

"Not at all Mudblood," He drawled silkily "I'm just about to change my opinion that you're not a Mudblood, but a Mudslut. Are Saint Potty and Weasel not keeping you satisfied to come here? Or did something terrible happen to you this summer.". Her body had tensed up during his talk. Malfoy must have seen that, because he was smirking knowingly at her. She could have sworn that those grey eyes saw right through her defences. She gritted her teeth together and stopped herself from making a comment. Luckily she was saved by someone on the other side that wanted to order something. She turned her back on him and went to that side.

After a while she saw him slip away through the crowd and she began to relax. Mike, her boss, laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're free to go dance now Hermione, if I need you I'll scream.". She grinned at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Okay big daddy, see you later.". She worked her way out from behind the bar, she saw her friends standing almost at the far end of the dance floor, in a somewhat heated embrace. She shook her head and pushed her way through the dancing people. When she finally found a spot for herself, she began to dance.

Bounce boo, to the boogie that be  
You know I, want you to come boogie with me  
We can, dip let it slide right all night  
It's time to be wild, freestyle

Several eyes roamed over her body, she knew that their were quite a few single males around and couldn't wait till one of them took the dare. Some time after a pair of strong muscular arms glided around her waist, one hand gently resting on top of her abdomen and the other one on her hip. Leaning back against the lean, but muscular body she let her body seductively glide against the male one. A soft low chuckle could be heard and a shiver ran through her body. 'Only one little chuckle and my body feels already as if it's weakened.' her book-voice speaked up. Her daredevil voice simply said 'Make use of it while you still can.'. She could feel lips on her neck nipping on the soft sensitive skin. She sucked in a breath and moaned softly.

They danced for what felt like hours to Hermione, but in reality it were only a few songs. When a voice raw with desire and a slight hint of arrogance said in her ear: "You up to some fun…-" she stiffened when a hand travelled up to just under her breast, but it wasn't just the touch that did that. It was the voice, His voice. "-…Mudslut." He finished. He cupped her breast gentle, but at the same time rough to. She was surprised to find out that it felt strangely good and even arousing. Hermione turned around and pushed him away from her so that he almost fell over.

We can dance and dance dance  
(Come on baby) Said we can dance and dance dance  
(Whoowhoowhooewhoo) I wanna' dance and dance dance  
(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah) Oh, we can dance and dance dance

"Not in this lifetime, or another." Angry with herself for letting her get toyed around she turned around. Draco was getting to his feet already, looking as if he was ready to shoot a hex at her. Before he could either grab her or his wand, she was already out of his reach. She was heading outside; if she would have looked around she would have seen him grinning. He didn't walk after her, but out of the sight of the muggles. She was already outside and running as fast as she could on her 10 inc high heels.

She looked over her shoulder and bumped into someone. Which she thought, when she was pushed against a nearby wall, wasn't a good thing. He had apparated right in front of her and now she was pushed against the wall, by him. Her hands where pinned above her head to the wall by one hand. One of his legs where standing between hers and he was standing too close for comfort. Hermione knew that wriggling around wouldn't help one bit, wisely she decided to keep glaring at him instead.

Fergie's chillin', always illin'  
The way I make ya' sway, ya'll feelin'  
That's how it is, get down and jam  
If ya'll don't understand, Check it!  
He rock makin', street block shakin'  
Club life's great when it's house breakin'  
Speakers thumpin', whole joint jumpin'  
Disco funkin', get your booty bumpin'  
This beats bangin', I'm rap talkin'  
Sweet spits slangin', keep your feet hoppin'  
Dirty dancin', nasty, naughty  
Move that Jessie, pump it hottie

When his finger glided over her cheek she flinched and turned her head away from him. His finger was laid under her chin and her head was turned in his way. But she kept her eyes downcast. "What happened to you… Hermione?" It was strange to hear that name roll over his lips and her gaze shifted surprised up to his face. His eyes were intense with emotions she wouldn't have sought in him, some she could place, others not.

She was well aware of how his body seemed to fit precisely against hers and how her body tingled at the sensation. She wondered if he felt it to. He looked at her as she snapped back to reality when his question reached her. Reading her was impossible because her eyes were heavily guarded. "I seem to recall that I said that was none of your business Malfoy." simply stated, he wouldn't have guessed another way.

Cause when I hear music, I just lose it  
I wanna' do it, with you, you, you, you  
And when I hear music, I get into it  
I wanna' do it, with you, you (haaaaaaaaa)

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly. He knew that something was wrong, even bothering her, but he wouldn't get it out of her. Not that easy atleast, 'Over to plan B.' he thought. His eyes darkened again, to the eyes she was used to. "Now Granger, be a nice bookworm and tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't hurt you.." He looked through half closed eyes at her "Much." he added.

She shivered, but kept her mouth closed. Although he could see a hint of fear in her ebony depths. He let his hand slide along her jawline further down her neck. He could feel her body tensing under his hand and was surprised too hear a low growl coming from her. "Don't do anything stupid now Granger, just tell me what I need to know." His hand laid gently on her shoulder. "Then I'll let you go." The words were softly murmured against her ear.

Bounce boo, to the boogie that be  
You know I, want you to come boogie with me  
We can, dip let it slide right all night  
It's time to be wild, freestyle

For Hermione, it was a memory that came back in her mind after those words. Her father stood before her, a beer bottle in his hand and smirking down on her. She had to crawl back till she had been pressed against the wall behind her. He then grabbed her and slung her over to the couch. There he began to undress her, slapping the living shit out of her if she even dared to struggle against him.

It didn't stop there, and she knew that. But Hermione didn't want him to know al this. Although she realised it was a little too late for that she tried to fight it. She let out a silent whimper and opened her eyes. Which she had closed without even realising it. Tears were blurring her vision, but she could clearly see Malfoy looking at her worried.

We can dance and dance dance  
(Come on baby) Said we can dance and dance dance  
(Whoowhoowhooewhoo) I wanna' dance and dance dance  
(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah) Oh, we can dance and dance dance

"Please.. H-he didn't mean to do it!... I know that.. He just doesn't think.. he doesn't think about anything.. other then drinking." Hermione murmured sniffling. Malfoy looked like he didn't understand a thing and was about to open his mouth, when Hermione beat him to it. "My mum died... My dad couldn't handle it.. He started drinking.. Yelled at me for stupid little things.. Then he began to use his fists.. a-and.. H-he.." She knew she was shaking badly and she didn't know why she told him that. But somehow Hermione knew that she was telling this to the right person. She had kept this hidden for so long. "A few weeks back… He was back from drinking a-and I didn't do any… anything wrong.. From one thing came another… next thing I know I was waking up in my own blood.. Naked.. H-he was away.. And I decided to leave, forever.." Tears were now running down her cheeks.

Come on, freak freak (haaaaaaaaa)  
Freak to tha' beat (haaaaaaaaa)  
Yeah, freak freak (haaaaaaaaa)  
Do it to tha' beat (Haaaaaaaaa)  
Yeah, freak freak (Haaaaaaaaa)  
Don't it sound sweet (Haaaaaaaaa)  
Let's freak freak (Haaaaaaaaa)  
And do it to tha' beat (Haaaaaaaaa)

Draco was shocked. That was why she was fighting against him, just a few minutes ago. He couldn't understand why someone would do that, to their own child no less. Sure, everybody thought his father was evil and he was.. in some ways. But his father had never done that or laid a hand on him. Usually he only used Crucio on him. Draco didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that came into his mind. He took Hermione into a hug and whispered comfortable things into her ear.

After a while Hermione's sobs and tears slowly subsided. But she stayed in his arms. It gave her a nice and safe feeling. Hermione was slightly afraid to look up and find it was only a dream. But she did and she relaxed more when she saw his face. "I'm sorry.. Your whole shirt is wet because of me.." She whispered softly. Draco still picked up the soft words and smiled.

Ya', what the hell ya'll come here for  
If ya'll ain't out there on that floor  
You asked me to bring it, heh' I brought a little more  
I'll give it to you warm, give it to you hardcore  
Ya'll contaminated, I'm a keep this pure  
Just for your, for yours pleasure  
Cause I just wanna' do is have a ball, ya'll  
Get on the floor ya'll 'n' freak freak ya'll

"That's quite alright, I have other shirts." Draco murmured to her. "Would you like to go back.. And dance with me?" He asked. Surprise edged across her face and he even felt surprised about blurting out the question. Hermione let a small smile lift up from her face. "Well Malfoy, I didn't knew you had a hart." A teasing saying, she knew that and saw a scowl forming around his mouth. She laughed softly and grinned "Yes I would like that."

We can dance, and dance, dance  
(Come on baby) Said we can dance and dance dance  
(Whoowhoowhoowhooewhoowhoo) I wanna' dance and dance dance  
(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah) Oh' we can dance and dance dance  
(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah )

**_The End_**


End file.
